1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to methods and systems for controlling actuators. More specific implementations involve methods and systems for controlling actuators of prosthetics, orthotics, or robotic devices.
2. Background Art
A variety of motorized actuators exist in the art, controlled by various mechanisms. A variety of prosthetics and orthotics exist for a variety of limb types to provide a user assistance with mobility and function. Some prosthetics and orthotics have motorized function, including a motorized actuator, to assist a user with movement or the like, and such motorized devices may also be used in robotics. Software may be implemented to control the motorized function of a motorized actuator, whether used for a prosthetic/orthotic, in a robotic environment, or in some other environment.